Cuerdas torcidas
by Swei
Summary: Día tres del BokuKuroo Week Challenge: Social Media/ Music


**BokuKuroo/BoKuroo Week Challenge. Día Tres: Social Media/ Music.**

**Hey hey hey~! Aquí Swei una vez más, con el tercer día que me quedó larguísimo y que terminé hoy mismo~. Esta vez es un AU musical. No, nunca había trabajado en un AU musical y no, tampoco había ocupado muchos personajes además de Bokuto y Kuroo, así que bueno, no esperen demasiado IC en este fanfic~. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero que les guste~! **

* * *

Gafas oscuras: Listas.

Gorra: Lista.

Sudadera: Lista.

Zapatillas deportivas: Listas.

Todo en orden para salir a ver a Kuroo.

Era bueno tomarse un descanso de vez en cuando, volver a Tokio, cada quien a su respectivo departamento y luego encontrarse en algún café o algo por el estilo, en algún sitio donde el aire les llegara plenamente sin tener que estar dentro de un camerino. Seguramente Akaashi también lo agradecía, tal vez él más que todos; el trabajo de un manager de un par de figuras públicas era algo que requería paciencia y una gran tolerancia hacia el estrés. Bokuto tenía que agradecérselo, porque si no hubiera sido por él las cosas probablemente nunca hubiesen llegado tan lejos, se merecía un buen descanso y probablemente un aumento de sueldo, pero si debía que ser sincero, no tenía la más remota idea de cómo funcionaban las finanzas en su vida, justamente era Akaashi quien estaba enterado de eso, y casi podía apostar que Kuroo se encontraba en su misma situación.

Salió a la calle finalmente y se dispuso a caminar; observando con una sonrisa los espectaculares, las pantallas y los posters que había en todos lados anunciando su nuevo disco. En la portada se encontraban ambos, el pelinegro y él, Bokuto con la guitarra y Kuroo con las baquetas de la batería, con ese estilo tan desordenado que iba a la perfección con su carrera en el mundo del rock. El nuevo sencillo había tenido una recepción increíble y su apariencia había ayudado de forma considerable; simplemente no era lo mismo verlos caminando por la calle, con vaqueros desgastados y sudaderas guangas que verlos en la portada del disco, con esa ropa estrafalaria y los pantalones pegados que marcaban sus piernas a la perfección. Muy incómodos, por cierto.

Sin embargo, la buena recepción y la apariencia de ambos, además de la excelente calidad de la letra y la música, la planeación de la disquera y los arreglos de Akaashi, no había sido suficiente para lograr lo que pretendían.

—Viejo, no estamos en el Top 3 esta semana tampoco —. Fue lo primero que dijo Kuroo en cuanto lo vio, cerrando la revista sobre música y pasándosela al contrario.

—¿En qué lugar está el sencillo? — Preguntó, sentándose frente a él, pasando las hojas hasta la página de encuestas y rankings —…cuarto.

—Es un buen sitio, ¿no lo crees? Deberías de lamentarte si estuviéramos más allá de los cien mejores.

Bokuto levantó una ceja y luego miró a otro lado, frunció los labios con inconformidad y arrugó la nariz y el entrecejo, en esa expresión tan rara y graciosa que solía poner cada que algo no le gustaba. Era expresivo. Demasiado expresivo.

—¡Pero bien podríamos estar entre los tres mejores! Además no es como si Ushiwaka o Sakuza fueran muy buenos cantando, ni siquiera tocan ningún instrumento, que sus letras sean buenas es otra cosa —. Se quejó, dejando la revista por ahí y cruzándose de brazos

—A la gente no le importa eso, Bokuto, además llevan más tiempo en el medio que nosotros, apenas tenemos como un año en el medio musical japonés ¿No es un buen logro que las personas no nos hayan olvidado de la noche a la mañana?

Bokuto bufó ligeramente y miró hacia abajo. Su rostro parecía más afligido que molesto, con cierta depresión en él. Así era Koutarou y Kuroo sabía qué era lo que lo deprimía en ese mismo instante. Para empezar, el hecho de que fueran un dueto entre batería y guitarra para muchos dejaban un gran hueco donde faltaba el bajo, el teclado, el sintetizador si se requería… no era nada innovador; en segunda, estaba por demás decir que el peliplateado intentaba engañarse. Por supuesto que la voz de los que cantaban los sencillos acaparadores del Top3 semana tras semana era magnífica, ni qué decir de sus arreglos y por si fuera poco, sus letras eran buenas, pegajosas y profundas, llegando inevitablemente al público joven, que era su principal aliado en medio de ese traicionero mundo del espectáculo.

Pero no era él quien iba a decírselo porque en el fondo sabía que su amigo estaba consciente de aquello y mencionarlo sólo lo mandaría a un profundo hoyo depresivo.

Un año atrás estaría saltando de la emoción, gritando y dando vueltas, deteniendo a la gente en la calle para proclamar que sería el mejor guitarrista y vocalista y Kuroo el mejor baterista de bandas de rock que Japón y el mundo hubieran conocido antes. Desde ese concurso de bandas que habían ganado al lado de Akaashi, su carrera se había catapultado notablemente; el trato con la disquera que grabó su primera canción no tardó en ser renovado y a pesar de ser un par de sujetos anteriormente desconocidos, fueron subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a estar entre los mejores.

Ahí estaba el meollo del asunto.

Tetsurou de veinte años, que había pasado los últimos seis de su vida al lado de su mejor amigo, había visto cómo se convertía en el mejor guitarrista, primero de la clase, luego del instituto, luego de la prefectura... Con certeza podría decir que era el mejor de la zona de Tokio, pero a cambio de eso lo había visto enojarse, gritar con impotencia, perder muchos concursos y verlo tocar hasta que sus dedos enrojecidos e hinchados ya no podían dar más. Estaba dando su máximo y a pesar de todo, simplemente estaba _"entre los cinco mejores"_. Kuroo quería creer que se debía al hecho de que las tres bandas que se disputaban el primer puesto desde hacía ya varios meses se encontraban en ese sitio por antigüedad y experiencia, porque, si bien tenían la misma edad, habían comenzado un par de años antes de su debut.

Sin embargo no era cosa sencilla. Sus primeros trabajos, cuanto todavía estaban más allá de las cien bandas más reconocidas en Japón, fue abrir uno de los conciertos de Sakuza, nada más que una actuación de los teloneros antes de que el público se levantase en vítores cuando salió lo que estaban esperando. No obstante, la simple reacción del público no fue lo que les abrió los ojos ante la inapelable diferencia de talento entre ambos grupos, sino el hecho de escucharlos tocar a unos metros, de topárselos rumbo al camerino con esa aura de confianza, fortaleza y talento que desparramaban. La letra de sus canciones y la voz, erizando su piel incluso cuando intentaron resistirse.

Sabía que esos momentos estaban en la mente de Bokuto en ese preciso instante, y que era el motivo de que estuviese mirando el piso como un niño regañado, en silencio cuando que normalmente era demasiado ruidoso. Sabía que a veces era un poco desconfiado, pero también sabía cómo hacer que su ánimo regresara.

Tenía un batido de fresas que había pedido antes de que Bokuto llegara, lleno hasta la mitad. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir de eso cuando tuviera que mandar la ropa a la lavandería, pero valdría la pena. Se acomodó el gorro que cubría su desordenado cabello para que cayera con facilidad y sin más, con un movimiento muy sutil de la mano, derramó el batido sobre la mesa, asegurándose de que sus pantalones quedasen llenos de ello.

—¡Bokuto, viejo! ¿Qué diablos has hecho? ¡Ten más cuidado, idiota! —Exclamó, levantándose y haciéndose presente, dejando que el gorro cayera en el piso, dejando al descubierto su desarreglado cabello.

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Yo no tiré tu batido, Kuroo! — Se defendió el contrario, quitándose los lentes para poder verlo mejor.

Entonces vio cómo el pelinegro sonreía de manera pícara y cómo de pronto todas las miradas estaban fijas en ellos. Los cuchicheos comenzaron a llenar el aire y algunos gritos femeninos se escucharon alrededor. Kuroo extendió una mano y, como por arte de magia, apareció una libreta y una pluma, que firmó mientras la gente del café y algunos transeúntes que tuvieron un poco de suerte se aglomeraban a su alrededor.

_"Son los mejores"_

_"Adoro cómo cantan"_

_"Por favor, cásense conmigo" _

_"¡Sus canciones son las mejores!"_

_"¡El último solo de guitarra fue fantástico!"_

Frases y frases de ánimo, de gusto, personas hablando una y otra vez sobre lo fabulosos que eran. Kuroo puso un gesto de desagrado cuando sintió cómo el batido humedecía incluso su ropa interior, pero supo que había valido la pena cuando la mirada triste de Bokuto desapareció por completo y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Estúpida lechuza ruidosa.

Esos sentimientos iban a matarlo un día.

* * *

Akaashi estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta, cerrar la puerta y volver por donde había llegado, intentando darles más privacidad a ese par de idiotas que tenía como amigos.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡No te vayas! —Gritó Bokuto cuando lo vio aparecer.

—Bokuto-san, de verdad, no quiero interrumpirlos mientras están a punto de…

—¡No es lo que crees! — Interrumpió Kuroo entre risa y risa.

Akaashi sólo los miró fijamente y cerró la puerta, sin salir. La imagen era demasiado sugestiva; ambos en ropa interior sobre la alfombra, Bokuto encima del pelinegro, tironeando de los boxers contrarios con mucho ánimo; las manos de Kuroo sobre las nalgas del mayor, jalando también la prenda ajena. De verdad que a Keiji no le hubiera sorprendido llegar un día y encontrarse con ese par besándose o teniendo sexo, incluso dándose cariñitos de manera acaramelada y cursi en el salón de ensayos o, como en ese caso, en el departamento de Kuroo. De hecho le sorprendía que siguieran siendo sólo amigos.

Faltaba sólo un vistazo para ver que estaban enamorados el uno del otro, cómo Bokuto orbitaba alrededor de Kuroo y lo ocupaba como su almohada, como su afortunado público en los ensayos y abastecedor de todos sus caprichos, o la manera en que Kuroo sonreía mientras escribían las letras o el interés que le ponía cada vez que cantaba a pesar de llevar años haciéndolo o las miradas que le dirigía, intensas y penetrantes, cuando Bokuto estaba absorto en sus cosas.

Akaashi estaba seguro que era culpa de Koutarou que las cosas no progresaran. Era demasiado denso para captar las indirectas.

—Estábamos jugando piedra, papel o tijera de prenda — Comentó el peliplateado — ¿Quieres jugar, Akaashi? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¡Vamos!

—No, no se me antoja. ¿Es que acaso son un par de niños?

Ambos rieron, enfrentándose a la mirada seria de su manager.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Qué noticias tienes para tus talentosos artistas? — Preguntó Kuroo, dándole la vuelta a su amigo para acostarse encima de él de manera cruzada.

—…la disquera ha estado pensando en algunas cosas —. Comenzó —. Piensan que es importante que el grupo deje de ser de dos, así que…

Ambos aludidos se tensaron ligeramente, compartieron una mirada y dejaron de reír. Bokuto levantó una ceja. Kuroo frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es? — Preguntó el pelinegro.

Akaashi soltó un suspiro.

—Tsukishima Kei, bajista.

* * *

—¿Cómo dices que es? —Preguntó Bokuto, acomodándose sobre el sillón rojo de la oficina en la disquera.

—Es mejor que esperes a verlo, Bokuto-san —. Repuso Akaashi.

—¿Qué importa cómo se vea? Lo importante es si sabe tocar bien o no — Murmuró Kuroo, que por algún motivo no parecía estar de buen humor.

En medio de un incómodo cese de la conversación, Bokuto se encogió de hombros. Eso era cierto, si no sabía tocar no servía para mucho. Lo que no comprendía era por qué no les habían dicho algo con antelación, sino el mismo día en que tenían que encontrarse con el nuevo integrante ¿cuándo habían hecho el casting? ¿Con permiso de quién? ¿En dónde? Koutarou estaba dispuesto a oponerse y a armar un escándalo de los suyos si creía que ese bajista no les iba a beneficiar en nada.

—Tsukki… Es luna ¿no? —. Dijo para sí mismo, riendo ligeramente — ¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡¿Creen que realmente brille en la noche?! ¡Eso nos ayudaría bastante! ¿Qué dices, Kuroo?

El pelinegro, que estaba indispuesto a romper la postura que tenía, de brazos y piernas cruzadas, solamente lo observó con el semblante serio.

—Creo que sabes que la temporada de conciertos empieza en poco más de un mes, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo diablos piensas que nos vamos a adaptar a un bajista ahora mismo?

—¡Me encargaré de enseñarle todo! —. Respondió inmediatamente, aunque claro, eso dependía de que le dieran el visto bueno.

Kuroo volvió a bufar, meciendo uno de sus pies de manera impaciente.

Akaashi podía saber con certeza qué era lo que le molestaba al contrario. Si algo tenía seguro era que Tetsurou se había enamorado de Bokuto en algún punto de la escuela media, quizás cuando por fin comenzaron a dar pequeñas tocadas. A excepción de él, que no formaba una parte activa dentro de sus shows, prácticamente eran sólo ellos, con una intimidad difícil de explicar en la que sólo se encontraban ambos, esa que les permitía prácticamente rodar desnudos en la alfombra sin que nadie les dijera nada, donde ninguno de los dos tenía que temer que el contrario les fuera arrebatado por alguien más.

Sin embargo, Akaashi se dio cuenta de que esa pequeña inseguridad se arraigó en Kuroo al momento en que les dio la noticia. Bokuto lo había tomado bien y le había pedido detalles de cómo era, si era o no guapo, el color de cabello, de ojos… una curiosidad excesiva por ese desconocido. A Koutarou casi le había parecido bien que ese lazo con Kuroo se viera amenazado, que se acabara su privacidad y que su mundo dejara de ser solamente suyo. Cualquiera se hubiera enojado.

Casi como para empeorar las cosas, los pasos comenzaron a sonar afuera del cuarto y apenas unos pocos segundos después, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un chico delgado y alto con un llamativo cabello rubio, de gafas y con unos audífonos anaranjados que acomodó en su cuello. Su seriedad era notoria y a primera vista no parecía muy agradable; se quedó de pie, mirándolos y bajando de su espalda la funda donde llevaba el bajo. Colocó el amplificador en el suelo sin decir nada y seguidamente apagó el reproductor de su celular.

—Hola —. Dijo Akaashi poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole una mano al chico que tras mirarla un par de segundos la tomó —. Tú debes ser Tsukishima-kun. Yo soy Akaashi Keiji, manager de la banda.

—Ya lo sé —. Respondió, como mostrándose escéptico ante la situación que enfrentaba.

Bokuto y Kuroo volvieron a intercambiar miradas, el primero levantó una ceja, sonriendo y comunicándose con los ojos, momento que Kuroo aprovechó para sonreír también, con cierta picardía y maldad en aquél gesto.

—Oye, _Tsukki,_ ¿por qué no nos demuestras qué sabes hacer con el bajo? — Exclamó Bokuto, sin saludar ni presentarse ni darle la bienvenida al recién llegado.

—Hoy sólo vine a firmar el contrato, a dejar el bajo y a presentarme con ustedes —. Contestó de forma neutral.

—¿Ja? ¿Firmar el contrato? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿No será que no quieres tocar porque realmente tienes miedo de que no nos guste lo que haces, _Tsukki_? —Provocó Kuroo, con intención de molestarlo un poco en el orgullo para que decidiera a dar el gran paso.

—Estoy muy seguro de mis habilidades con el bajo.

—¿Entonces? ¿No crees que es muy pretencioso pararse frente a tus futuros compañeros y no querer tocar al menos un poco?

—Es sólo una banda, Kuroo-san.

Aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Bokuto frunció el ceño de manera inconforme, pero no dijo nada. Algo lo motivaba a mantener la boca cerrada, quizás el aura de Kuroo que parecía bastante más irritada de la que había percibido en mucho tiempo.

—Tsukishima, creo que sería conveniente que… —. Comenzó Akaashi.

—Creo que no deberías tocar si crees que esto es sólo una banda, _Tsukki _—. Interrumpió Kuroo —. Si no entiendes el esfuerzo y el valor que hay en esto, no vas a hacer un buen trabajo —. Sentenció.

Lo siguiente que sucedió hizo que todo pareciera una cinta rebobinada; el rubio se puso sus cascos, encendió el reproductor, acomodó la funda de su bajo sobre su espalda y tomó el amplificador antes de salir por donde había llegado, sin ninguna expresión de molestia y sin decir tampoco alguna palabra.

El manager se quedó con una mano extendida en pos del chico de lentes y tanto el baterista como el guitarrista con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Lo que nadie se esperaba, al menos no ese par de pelinegros que conocían a Bokuto desde hacía una buena cantidad de años, eran las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de su boca.

—Buen trabajo, Kuroo-kun, has hecho que nuestro bajista se marchara.

Cuatro ojos se posaron en él, anonadados y los del aludido un poco molestos. Bokuto levantó una ceja y soltó un suspiro, poniéndose de pie para salir también de aquél sitio, apresurándose para alcanzar al blondo.

En cuando la puerta se cerró, Kuroo miró hacia otro lado.

—Kuroo-san… —.Dijo Akaashi, sin recibir respuesta — Creo que deberías disculparte con Tsukishima. He escuchado que es muy bueno en lo que hace y al parecer a Bokuto-san le parece bien que se integre a la banda…

—Me disculparé sólo si es necesario. Además ese idiota de Bokuto se deja llevar demasiado fácil por las cosas nuevas y cuando está emocionado, ni siquiera lo ha visto tocar. Dudo que haya escuchado alguna vez alguna de nuestras canciones y…

—Kuroo-san, ¿estás celoso?

El aludido se sobresaltó ante esa pregunta, crispándose como si fuese un gato a punto de atacar, volteando a ver a Akaashi rápidamente y abriendo la boca sin saber bien qué decir. Negarlo no era una opción, pero aceptarlo y decirlo en voz alta hacía que todo fuera más real, cosa que no le atraía mucho, puesto que sería prácticamente materializar sus sentimientos.

—…no se lo digas—. Dijo por fin.

—No lo haré… Pero si fuera tú iría a buscarlos y a disculparme de una buena vez. Tú y yo sabemos que Bokuto-san es una persona muy curiosa…

Kuroo no necesitó más que esas palabras para ponerse alerta y asentir, saliendo también en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

—…se trata sobre si "ese momento" existe o no para ti, cuando te paras en el escenario y sientes que puedes hacerlo todo, que tus dedos se mueven sobre las cuerdas y no hay nada que pueda detenerte, y de pronto no escuchas nada más que la melodía que estás tocando… Aunque claro, no puedo decir que sea lo mismo en todos los casos, tal vez para personas como tú de verdad no es más que una forma de pasar el tiempo, pero para mí es muy importante, y para Kuroo también.

Las palabras de Bokuto llenaron la sala de ensayos. Frente a él estaba Tsukishima, mirándolo atentamente, mientras sus ojos brillaban de forma casi amenazante. La piel del blondo se erizó, su rostro por fin expresó el impacto que aquella frase le había causado y no tardó demasiado tiempo en tragar y mirar a otro lado.

—Vamos a hacerlo, Tsukki —. Pidió, tomando la guitarra que estaba ahí.

—Realmente te importa esto, ¿verdad? —Cuestionó el rubio, mirándolo de soslayo mientras abría la funda para sacar el bajo y conectarlo al amplificador.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Quiero ser el mejor! ¡Verás que pronto estaremos liderando el Top semanal!

—…no estoy seguro de que realmente pueda hacerlo en poco más de un mes, Bokuto-san —Admitió.

—¡Venga, lo harás! ¡Te enseñaré todo lo que necesites! ¿Qué canción te sabes?

Kuroo se cruzó de brazos, apoyado contra la pared de afuera y escuchando la conversación gracias a que habían dejado la puerta entreabierta. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa por las cosas que le había dicho a Tsukishima, sobre todo cuando comenzó a escuchar a la guitarra y al bajo sonando juntos, las indicaciones de Bokuto y las mejoras en la canción cuando se unían ambos instrumentos. Suspiró y asomó un poco la cabeza. Las sensaciones pronto se vieron enredadas unas con otras cuando vio que Bokuto estaba tomando la mano el rubio para explicarle algo sobre los dedos.

—Al final te has decidido a tocar, ¿eh? —Dijo, abriendo la puerta por completo y recargándose en el marco de la misma, con una sonrisa a medio lado. Los dos chicos voltearon a verlo. Tsukishima con el rostro calmo y Bokuto con una sonrisa. Sin soltar su mano.

—¡Kuroo! ¡Resultó que _Tsukki_ es una persona muy interesante!

—¿Puedes dejar de llamarme de esa manera? Mi nombre es Tsukishima…

—¿Eh? ¡Pero te va más _Tsukki_!

—Como sea —. Interrumpió el pelinegro —. Vine a disculparme por cómo te traté hace un rato.

Sin darle tiempo de comenzar a responder, se acercó y apartó su mano de la de Bokuto, tomándola en forma de saludo con una sonrisa.

—Realmente no me importa, de todos modos ya firmé el contrato. Tendríamos que tocar juntos incluso si eso no te gustaba, Kuroo-san —. El blondo sonrió, con un gesto burlesco y algo altivo, sarcástico.

Kuroo soltó una risa, más relajada e incluso un poco divertida. Bueno, ya tendría tiempo de adaptarse a trabajar con el rubio.

* * *

Luego de aquella atropellada presentación, las cosas se habían puesto en movimiento de una forma demasiado abrupta; hacer los arreglos de las canciones para el bajo era algo que llevaba bastante tiempo, a pesar de que Tsukishima ya hubiera hecho sus propias composiciones desde tiempo atrás antes de presentarse a una audición de la que no se habían enterado. Habían descubierto algunas cosas bastante curiosas, como que el chico de lentes había pertenecido durante sus años de instituto a una banda de rock que se llamaba "The Crows", residentes de Miyagi; de los cuales se había tenido que separar una vez que se había mudado a Tokio a causa de algo que tenía que ver con la astronomía o alguna cosa por el estilo a la que no le habían prestado demasiada atención.

Bokuto y Kuroo habían intercambiado sus números con Tsukishima, pero al igual que el primer día, el más insistente en ese asunto era el peliplateado, que estaba dispuesto a sacar aquella banda adelante incluso si tenía que pasarse día y noche ensayando con el rubio. El pelinegro, por otra parte, había comenzado a llevarse bien con el chico nuevo, aunque se mostraba un poco reacio a las ideas de su mejor amigo de compartir el tiempo del almuerzo, del desayuno, de descanso y demás con Kei. Como había supuesto, el tiempo que pasaban juntos sin nadie a su alrededor se había vuelto prácticamente nulo.

Y eso no le gustaba. En lo absoluto.

No era que Tsukishima le cayese mal. Para nada; era un buen tipo, a pesar de que su sarcasmo fuera una constante, le gustaba hablar con él y de vez en cuando hacerlo molestar con una u otra cosa, pequeñas bromas que lo hacían torcer el gesto de manera inconforme y colocarse los cascos para no tener que escucharlo.

Tal vez lo que comenzó a fastidiarle realmente era que pasase tanto tiempo con Bokuto cuando él no estaba presente.

Todo comenzó una mañana; tenían ensayo a las diez, por lo que no se molestó en madrugar demasiado. Después de todo, bien era sabido que Bokuto dormía largos periodos de tiempo y que siempre llegaba tarde. Grande fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta del estudio y encontrar al bajista y al guitarrista en medio de la habitación, con el mayor riendo sonoramente y con el menor con la mirada desviada y ligeramente apenado, como si hubiera hecho algo que no debía. Bokuto se veía tan feliz y tan divertido que una punzada de celos lo atravesó justo a la altura del corazón, expandiéndose como un virus que no podía ser detenido y causando que apretara los dedos alrededor de las baquetas para no ponerse a gritar, puesto que, visto de fuera, realmente no tenía ningún motivo para estar enojado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí? — Preguntó caminando hasta donde se encontraba la batería.

—Comenzamos a las siete, Kuroo-san —. Respondió Tsukishima soltando un suspiro, siguiéndolo con la vista — ¿Has tenido una mala noche? Tu cara se ve horrible —. Comentó con un deje de malicia.

—¡Eso es malo, Tsukki! La cara de Kuroo siempre se ve así al despertar —. Respondió Bokuto con una estruendosa risa.

—¿Por qué no me avisaron que ensayarían más temprano? —Cuestionó Kuroo, ignorando su pequeña discusión y relajando el semblante.

—¡Ah, le dije a Tsukki que no tenía sentido llamarte, que podría enseñárselo yo! ¡Y eso funcionó, Kuroo! ¡Ya casi están la mayoría de las canciones! ¿No es genial?

El pelinegro se quedó de piedra. Al menos por un par de segundos, sorprendido. Bokuto era un perezoso en las mañanas y que él se levantara por su propia voluntad para ir a ensayar con Tsukishima sin invitarlo ni notificarle nada, como si no quisiera que estuviera ahí… bueno, le dolía en más de una manera.

Tenía que admitir que estaba molesto con Bokuto y celoso de Tsukishima Kei, de que estuviera tan cerca del primero.

Y sólo había una manera de solucionar las cosas.

* * *

Bokuto no entendía nada. Absolutamente nada. Sabía que Kuroo se había molestado, pero no lograba entender el motivo; de inicio creyó que se trataba de Tsukishima, porque no le caía bien o algo así, tal vez porque no era demasiado divertido o se la pasaba con el rostro serio o utilizaba constantemente el sarcasmo contra él, pero que de un día a otro Kuroo pareciera querer llevarse más con el rubio le causaba una sensación de desasosiego bastante incómoda y con la que no sabía cómo lidiar. De pronto los había visto charlando en el pasillo, hablando de los arreglos de ciertas canciones y de los momentos en los que el bajo hacía su aparición, así como los tiempos que se marcaban en la batería antes de que entrase.

Otro día, ya al final de la tarde, Kuroo se decidió a acompañar a Tsukishima hasta la estación, dejándolo solo en el estudio. Parecían llevarse bien, eso era cierto y Koutarou sabía que era algo esencial en una banda ser camaradas, pero comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente abandonado.

Sobre todo ese sábado.

Había logrado que Tsukishima practicase con él durante horas y horas diariamente, corrigiéndole los errores y repitiendo las canciones incansablemente hasta que todas se escucharon perfectamente. Y aunque Bokuto tenía la idea de que comenzarían a ensayar los tres juntos en horario corrido, Kuroo sugirió que era mejor que él se encargase de coordinar su instrumento y el de Kei, por lo que él podría darse un descanso después de todo el arduo trabajo que había tenido. Se negó, pero como el rubio no dijo nada tampoco, Kuroo terminó sacándolo de la sala de ensayos y mandándolo con Akaashi, que afortunadamente se encontraba en una sala tomando café tranquilamente.

El chico se limitó a mirarlo cuando entró por la puerta con un puchero en el rostro y se dejó caer sobre el sillón, murmurando cosas ininteligibles sobre la importancia de ser compañeros y demás, así como de los lazos de confianza y de las amistades duraderas y fuertes.

—¡Los amigos no deberían excluir a sus otros amigos de las cosas que hacen todos los amigos! ¡Eso no hacen los amigos! —Se quejó, mirando al techo desde su sitio.

—Bokuto-san, ¿te has dado cuenta de que lo que acabas de decir no tiene ningún sentido? —Preguntó Akaashi dejando su taza de café sobre la mesa baja que había en el fondo. Por respuesta recibió una afligida mirada dorada. Hizo un gesto de exasperación —. ¿Te peleaste con Kuroo-san?

Bokuto negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces qué pasó?

El mayor emitió un par de quejidos inconformes y miró a todas partes, como un niño haciendo un berrinche, frunció el cejo y luego lo relajó, lo miró y le desvió la mirada, hasta que soltó un largo suspiro.

—Kuroo no quiere que esté en los ensayos que tiene con Tsukishima y ya no ha vuelto a casa conmigo desde hace unos días… — Admitió finalmente.

—Bokuto-san… ¿no es lo mismo que hiciste tú la semana pasada?

Los ojos del contrario se abrieron ampliamente, confundidos, y en ese momento el manager supo que su amigo era lo suficientemente torpe como para no haberse dado cuenta de lo que había ocasionado.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —Cuestionó, cambiando la pregunta.

El guitarrista pareció pensárselo un par de veces mirando al suelo y jugueteando con sus manos durante unos segundos.

—…estoy molesto, Akaashi —. Susurró con las mejillas ligeramente infladas —. No quiero que Kuroo me deje de lado y siento como si estuviera haciendo eso. Tsukki es una persona genial, aunque es un poco malvado, pero Kuroo se ve feliz a su lado y eso no me gusta —. Continuó hablando casi entre dientes —. Quiero que Kuroo se vea así de feliz conmigo —. Proclamó.

—¿No es eso un poco egoísta, Bokuto-san? —Insistió, desglosando poco a poco la maraña que tenía en la cabeza el contrario.

—No quiero ser egoísta con Kuroo, ¡pero es que…!

—Son celos, Bokuto-san. Deberías de darte cuenta ya de que estás enamorado de Kuroo-san.

Escuchó una exhalación de los labios del mayor y luego se tiró nuevamente sobre el sillón, puso un brazo sobre su frente y miró al techo, soltando un suspiro. Keiji sintió perfectamente el cambio de atmósfera alrededor de Bokuto, con esa seriedad poco usual que adoptaba cuando era un momento crítico o se trataba de algo que le importara en demasía.

—Eso ya lo sé —. Respondió para sorpresa del pelinegro —. Lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo, Akaashi, pero no sé qué hacer.

El aludido sólo lo miró fijamente, constatando en sus facciones el hecho de que aquello era real, de que estaba hablando completamente lúcido y de que su preocupación era genuina. Por un momento pensó en decirle que Kuroo se sentía de la misma forma que él, que solamente tenía que ir y confesarse para acabar con esa incertidumbre que los aquejaba a ambos, pero a pesar de que fuera uno de los mejores amigos de ambos y funcionara como manager, psicólogo y madre ocasional, no podía ir a resolverles ese problema sentimental como si nada pasara. Estaba fuera de sus campos de acción. Lo que sí podía hacer era forzar un poco las cosas para que ambos tomaran el camino correcto.

—Hay una cosa que puedes hacer, Bokuto-san —Comentó con cierto aire malvado —. Y esa cosa es asegurarte de que Kuroo-san y Tsukishima no pasen tiempo juntos y solos, así evitas que puedan tener una relación más profunda… aunque eso sólo es mi opinión, también podrías ir a confesarte de una vez y…

—¡Lo haré! ¡Voy a ir a meterme entre ellos dos ahora mismo! —Proclamó con ganas, levantándose y saliendo con pasos fuertes.

Akaashi se tendría que disculpar con el rubio después por causarle los que seguramente serían los días más estresantes de toda su vida.

* * *

Las cosas entre los tres chicos se habían ido calentando con el paso de los días. No en un buen sentido, sino que la tensión entre ellos era cada vez más palpable; al menos entre Bokuto y Kuroo, que a los ojos de los demás parecían pelearse por pasar el tiempo a solas con Tsukishima. Primero en las prácticas matutinas con Bokuto, luego el ensayo normal y finalmente en las horas nocturnas con Kuroo.

Kei no había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta del motivo que los impulsaba a actuar de esa manera tan molesta y estúpida, pero tampoco dijo nada. Era su problema, que ellos lo solucionaran de la manera en que quisieran; además, apenas había entrado a la banda, quejarse y causar problemas (aunque le gustase la idea) no era una buena opción, arriesgar el contrato que tenía no sería una cosa buena, sobre todo por el futuro que había venido planeando desde hacía unos años. Abandonar todo por conflictos amorosos entre los imbéciles que tenía por compañeros iba en contra de su manera de pensar. Cuando habló con el manager, lo único que obtuvo fue un suspiro, una disculpa y una explicación que terminó de aclararle dos cosas: la primera, era que se había convertido en la manzana de la discordia y se encontraba en medio de una guerra de celos, cuya finalidad era que el contrario estuviese lo más apartado de él; y la segunda, que más que comprensión era una reafirmación de los hechos: estaba rodeado de imbéciles. Que tocaban bien y estaban entre las bandas de rock más populares de los últimos tiempos, pero imbéciles al final de cuentas.

Desde su punto de vista, hubiera sido mil veces más fácil que se confesaran sus sentimientos, así lo dejaban a él en paz. No obstante, cuando comenzaban las peleas de _"Tsukki va a venir conmigo hoy"_ lo único que podía hacer era fingir sordera y resignarse a seguir al que ganara, escuchándolo parlotear todo el camino sobre el otro chico.

Se estaba hartando. De verdad lo estaba haciendo y comenzaba a anhelar el día en que la tensión fuese tanta que se tuviera que caer todo aquél teatro. Joder, que estaba deseando que ese molesto par comenzara a salir de una maldita vez.

Y no tuvo que esperar demasiado para que la rueda de la fortuna girase a su favor.

* * *

El primer concierto se daría en un auditorio en el centro de Japón; las revistas y los periódicos habían comenzado a anunciar un nuevo integrante de la banda del cual se revelaría la identidad en ese mismo evento. Estaba algo nervioso, las manos le sudaban ligeramente y el pantalón le apretaba de manera considerable; nunca había utilizado maquillaje y el tema de las lentillas le molestaba un poco, acostumbrado a los armazones como estaba.

Bokuto y Kuroo, que desde esa mañana se habían calmado un poco, parecían como un par de peces en el agua. Tal vez no se estaban dirigiendo la palabra, pero parecían comunicarse bastante bien con los ojos. La hora se acercaba y afuera podían escucharse los gritos de las personas aclamándolos. Bokuto con la guitarra, Kuroo con las baquetas, Tsukishima con el bajo. El reloj marcó la hora y un miembro del staff comenzó a conducirlos hasta las escaleras que llevaban al escenario.

Primero el peliplateado, luego el pelinegro, al final el rubio que estaba hiperventilando, acabando con el semblante serio que lo había acompañado hasta hacía unas horas antes. Kuroo, a punto de pisar la primera escalera, se volteó para ver qué sucedía con su compañero y amigo.

—_Tsukki_, ¿estás…?

Con lo que nadie contaba era con un cable traicionero que había quedado atravesado y con el que, sin querer, tropezó el rubio. Cuando Bokuto volteó a verlos, la sonrisa se le borró de los labios y su ceño se frunció al igual que su boca. Su corazón se agitó y por un segundo le dieron ganas de salir corriendo.

Se estaban besando. Sus labios estaban juntos.

De haber tenido un poco más de tiempo hubiera levantado la voz para preguntar qué diablos estaba pasando, pero era necesario que saliera en ese mismo momento e intentando olvidarse de todo, salió al escenario.

—¡Hey, heyh hey! — Su voz sonó en el micrófono, levantando gritos por parte del público.

Kuroo se limpió la boca y volteó rápidamente, viéndolo en el escenario.

—…creo que Bokuto-san malinterpretó la situación —. Murmuró Tsukishima, tallándose los labios con fuerza y desagrado. Hasta los nervios habían desaparecido.

—Joder —. Gruñó Kuro, subiendo todos los peldaños rápidamente y entrando al escenario también, saludando a las personas y dirigiéndose a la batería.

Él tampoco tenía cabeza para estar pensando en la música, pero aprovechó sus habilidades de memorización para que sus manos se movieran como siempre sin tener que prestarles demasiada atención. Bokuto cantando, la guitarra acompañando la batería en todas las canciones. El público encendido a más no poder, y él con la cabeza pensando en una explicación que dar incluso si no le era requerida.

No se dio cuenta cuándo llegó el último número de la noche, fue el aviso de Bokuto el que lo hizo despertar de su ensoñación. Vio entrar al rubio, saludando a las personas con una sutil sonrisa que no tenía nada qué ver con el gesto apático que llevaba todo el día durante los ensayos.

—¡Él es nuestro bajista, Tsukishima Kei! — Anunció con ganas y levantando la mano del rubio.

Kuroo no entendía por qué tenía que hacer eso y lo que menos entendió fue lo que sucedió apenas unos segundos después. Así, como si nada, Bokuto se acercó y le plantó un beso en los labios al rubio, quien parecía contenerse de hacer un gesto de asco. Abrió la boca sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo y las chicas del público gritaron con furor.

Con los celos a flor de piel y una mirada agria, comenzó a golpear las baquetas para dar la entrada a la última canción, forzándolos a separarse de una maldita vez.

Estaba deseando que esos cuatro minutos con once segundos se acabaran pronto.

* * *

En cuando la canción llegó a su fin, se despidieron, dieron las gracias y el primero en salir sin rumbo fijo fue Tsukishima, que bajó corriendo del escenario y desapareció por una puerta, posiblemente la del baño. La tensión era palpable entre los otros dos, ambos con unas caras de disgusto que se notaban a leguas y Kuroo con una mirada asesina que no podían soportar los miembros del staff. Una vez que los condujeron al camerino, Akaashi creyó conveniente cerrar con llave desde afuera, algo le decía que aquello iba a volverse un caos.

Bokuto se sentó sobre un sillón, pasándose el antebrazo por los labios. Kuroo hizo lo propio en un asiento que quedaba frente al del primero, dirigiéndole una mirada cuestionadora. Los segundos comenzaron a pasar, luego se convirtieron en segundos y aquella guerra entre sus ojos parecía no tener fin-

—¿Por qué diablos lo besaste, imbécil? —Gruñó el pelinegro

—¡Porque tú también lo hiciste! —Replicó Bokuto sin darle más rodeos.

—¿¡De qué estás hablando!? ¡Yo no lo besé, idiota!

—¡Claro que lo hiciste, antes de subir al escenario!

—¡Eso fue un error, Bokuto!

—¡Como si me fuera a creer eso tan fácilmente!

—¡¿Estás dudando de mí?!

—¡Claro que sí! —Aquél era un golpe bajo— ¡Siempre querías estar con él!

—¡¿Ja?! ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Eras tú el que no se quería apartar de él!

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo sólo lo hacía por los ensayos!

—¡Pues yo también!

—¡No te creo!

—¡Yo tampoco!

—¡Pero lo besaste!

—¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO LO BESÉ MALDITA LECHUZA IDIOTA!

—¡SÍ LO HICISTE, KUROO!

—¡QUE NO!¡¿POR QUÉ NO ADMITES DE UNA JODIDA VEZ QUE TE GUSTA?!

—¡PORQUE ME GUSTAS TÚ, POR UN DEMONIO!

Las personas que estaban afuera del camerino se quedaron en silencio, perplejas por el desenlace que habían tenido todos aquellos gritos que amenazaban en convertirse en golpes en cualquier momento con en reventarles los tímpanos a todos. El único que tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia era Akaashi, una curvatura apenas notable en los labios.

Adentro de la habitación las cosas no eran muy distintas. Bokuto todavía no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero Kuroo había abierto los ojos a más no poder, sin palabras, incapaz de reaccionar a esa confesión tan repentina que había salido de los labios de su amigo. ¿Había escuchado bien? Era difícil de asumirlo, pero estaba seguro, lo había escuchado claramente.

—¿Y por qué lo besaste si tanto te gusto? —Preguntó un poco más tranquilo, pero todavía con sus dudas, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas? — cuestionó Bokuto ladeando la cabeza con confusión.

—Acabas de decir que te gusto.

—¿Lo hice?

—¡AL MENOS VUÉVELTE CONSCIENTE DE TUS MALDITAS PALABRAS, BOKUTO IDIOTA! — Gritó, bastante frustrado a esas alturas y con ganas de darle un buen golpe a su compañero con la esperanza de que se le acomodaran las ideas y le volviera la memoria que parecía haber perdido.

El aludido se encogió en el sillón, como un búho intentando protegerse del ataque de un depredador agresivo. Nunca había sido un fan de los gritos de Kuroo, sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo en esa posición, expuesto a esos ojos que parecían brillar de fastidio, puesto que sus mejillas se colorearon un poco al darse cuenta de que sí, efectivamente, le había gritado que le gustaba y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

—Ya... creo que ya recuerdo —. Susurró, cerrando los ojos y escuchando la frase una y otra vez en su cabeza.

—¡Bien! — Dijo Kuroo, sobándose las sienes con una paciencia nula — ¿Por qué besaste a Tsukishima? — Repitió.

—Ya te dije que porque lo besaste tú. A ti sí te gusta, ¿verdad? — Cuestionó con una ceja arriba y una mirada un tanto seria.

—No, no me gusta. Y para que sepas, se tropezó con un cable —. Aclaró.

—¿Un cable? Debes estar bromeando...

—Pues no, no es broma—. Susurró, tomando aire y cerrando los ojos mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que iba a decir—Tú… también me gustas, Bokuto. Tal vez... tal vez desde hace un poco de tiempo—. Agregó en voz baja.

Koutarou no pudo evitar su sorpresa. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró al instante. Levantó una mano y la volvió a bajar; lo miró y después desvió la vista al suelo, sin saber dónde había quedado su voz, sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante una oleada de calidez desconocida. Inhaló, exhaló y clavó sus ojos en los contrarios.

—Lo siento, Kuroo, no quería besarlo de verdad —. Se disculpó en un murmullo, completamente arrepentido y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora —Sólo fue que me molesté al ver que… es que parecía… ¡Maldición!

Las palabras le fallaron y enterró la cabeza entre las manos, todavía bastante apenado y molesto consigo mismo.

—Tsk, eres un imbécil, Bokuto —. Murmuró, levantándose del asiento para dirigirse hasta el sillón donde se encontraba, apartándole las manos del rostro con un movimiento brusco.

Bokuto lo miró, tragando en seco antes de sentir los labios de Kuroo aplastándose sobre los suyos con fuerza. Toda su piel se erizó y sus ojos se cerraron, respondiendo al beso que no tardó mucho en ser profundizado por el pelinegro y convertirse en una unión exigente, ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera imaginado que el pelinegro besaba tan bien; ladeó el rostro para profundizar aquél contacto, perdiéndose entre sus labios y boca, en una lucha por el control que terminó con una fuerte mordida en su labio.

—No quiero que beses a nadie más—Murmuró el pelinegro con la respiración agitada cuando por fin terminó el beso—. Nunca —. Siseó, apartándose para sentarse al lado de Bokuto en el sillón y tomar su mano.

—Entonces tampoco lo hagas tú, Kuroo. Ni siquiera cuando se tropiecen con un cable —. Comentó Koutarou a su vez, entrelazando sus dedos con los contrarios —. Oye... sal conmigo —. Dijo de pronto.

La cara de Tetsurou se tiñó de rojo ligeramente, sus ojos se abrieron y su corazón golpeteó con fuerza desmesurada en sus costillas; volteó a ver al contrario con una expresión sorprendida, el "sí" subiendo por su garganta dispuesto a expresarse en cualquier momento con una efusividad que no correspondía para nada a su caracter sin embargo, se abrió la puerta en ese momento y el ambiente se cortó.

Por debajo del marco apareció Tsukishima, con una mirada que sólo podía significar el mal y, pegado a su brazo, un chico de pecas que tenía el contorno de los ojos de color rojo como si hubiera estado llorando intensamente.

—Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san. Este es Yamaguchi Tadashi, mi novio —. Dijo con firmeza —. Agradecería mucho que por favor dejaran de ocuparme en sus juegos tontos y con eso me refiero a que dejen de besarme de una maldita vez. Estoy saliendo con alguien, ¿entienden?

—_Tsukki…_ —. El murmullo fue grupal, Yamaguchi llamándolo con admiración; Bokuto y Kuroo anonadados y sin entender nada.

—¿Tenías novio? — Preguntó Kuroo, completamente perdido.

—Sí, lo tengo.

—¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste? Nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas —. Se quejó Bokuto.

—Se los dije cuando los conocí, que mi pareja estudiaba en la facultad de astronomía y que por eso había venido a Tokio. Y no es mi culpa lo que haya sucedido entre ustedes, eso les pasa por ser un par de idiotas. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que mantener una charla grupal. Vámonos, Yamaguchi —. Dijo, saliendo de la habitación de la mano del otro chico.

Hubo un lapso de tiempo en el que todo quedó en silencio y dos pares de ojos de clavaron en la puerta.

—Entonces… —. Comenzó Bokuto.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sí vas a salir conmigo? — Repitió.

Escuchó un suspiro por parte del pelinegro antes de sentir cómo su cabeza se recargaba en su hombro.

—¿Tienes que preguntarlo?

Bokuto sonrió y apretó un poco más su mano.

—Lo tomaré como un sí —. Susurró, dejando que el mundo siguiera su marcha afuera de aquél camerino.

* * *

**Y eso es todo por hoy~. Repito, nunca había hecho un AU musical y no había trabajado con varios personajes. Además que es complicado escribir una historia diaria jaja. Gracias por leer~ y por los comentarios que han dejado en los otros fanfics. :'DD **


End file.
